


Share

by mercurybard



Series: Duncan's Recruits [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: Coming off watch, Fedelm Cousland is treated to lovely sight.





	

They'd fallen asleep after they'd finished their lovemaking, Fedelm saw as she crawled into the tent. Alistair was flat on his back, arms thrown out wide, head tipped slightly back as he snored. Shivra Tabris was curled against him, head pillowed on his shoulder and one leg thrown across his. She looked dainty beside him, the curve of her hip subtle and her breasts small and high. Not a boyish figure at all, no matter what she looked like in the leathers she wore day in and day out as they tramped across Fereldan. 

Fedelm pulled off her chest plate and winced as it clanked when she set it down. No reason to wake the two--it was Alistair's night off in the watch rotation and Shivra didn't have to up and out until the third watch. It had started raining half way through Fedelm's turn at watch, and there was no reason to send Tabris out into it just so she could go back to her own little tent to sleep. But when she looked over at the heap of furs, Alistair's eyes were open. "Sorry," he mouthed but didn't move to wake Shivra. 

"Don't be," Fedelm whispered as she fumbled with the straps of her leg armor. Her gradually swelling belly made it hard to bend over to reach the ones on the backs of her ankles. She was going to need a new chest plate soon to accommodate the babe. Maybe she could buy back one of Sten's old ones that they'd sold to Bodahn Feddic. It would certainly be big enough if it fit the Qunari. 

Finally freed from her armor and boots, she stretched out on the furs on the far side of Alistair from where Shivra slept. Her clothing was soaked in places where the rain water had leaked in through the cracks and joins of her armor, and she didn't want it brushing up against his skin. A chill would just make him burrow under the covers, and she was enjoying the sight of his naked body. The small lantern at the head of the pallet cast a golden glow across Alistair's skin, and she finally gave into the urge to touch, running a hand over his shoulder and across his pectoral. He shivered a little at the touch, and she tweaked his nipple. 

"Hey!" he yelped softly. 

"Couldn't help myself," Fedelm admitted, propping herself up on her elbows and leaning over him to claim a kiss. The air in the tent was heavy with the smell of sex and the damp earthy scent of rain. 

Alistair lifted his head to meet hers, and they kissed leisurely for a few moments. He was still sleepy, and, Maker, she was exhausted after a long day on the road, but she reveled in the play of lips and teeth and tongues. He had come a long way since those first few fumbling kisses he'd pressed upon her soon after Ostagar. How could she have ever thought she could give him up? 

Shivra snuffled in her sleep, reminding them of her presence, and Fedelm reluctantly disengaged, letting her head drop onto the pillow of her forearms as she favored Alistair with a smile. "Go back to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning." 

"You promise?" Alistair asked. 

Fedelm nodded.


End file.
